Imperfections
by GIRLONEFFINGFIRE
Summary: Meet Lily, Raelynn, and Emily, three very misunderstood witches. Thought to be perfect & snobby, will it take three rather mischevious boys to prove the world wrong. Or was everyone right all along? SB/OC LE/JP RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not believe that I own anything of JK's.

Alright, read my story. Review please, I like to hear things people have to say about my writing.  
I typically post a chapter a day, I'm really not that busy. I really like where I'm going with this story and I hope you do to. Please read and review, I'll love you forever!

* * *

A sigh emitted from a huge pile of blankets on a large bed. Out of the large pile popped a head of bright red hair and two pale freckled arms. The arms threw the blankets from their equally pale body. A girl removed herself from the pile and made her way across her large room to her vanity table.

She primly sat on a stool in front of the large mirror and brushed her long auburn hair into a black ribbon neatly. She smiled as she applied light makeup over her doll-like features, almost smugly. When she finished she stood up straight and walked carefully to her large closet.

To say the closet was large was an understatement. Although it was not as big as the room it was attached to it was just as impressive with an equally high ceiling and dazzling clothes all throughout.

The redhead dressed quickly. She had good taste to say the least, and an even better body. She had a small frame but a curvy figure and stood at exactly 5'0". She placed square black glasses onto her dainty nose magnifying her emerald eyes. With a last inspection she smiled and made her way out into the large hallway and down the spiraling staircase.

"Oh! Lily darling! You gave me a start." Lily's mother cried, placing a hand on her chest. "I thought you had gone off to Diagonal Alley or whatnot. Isn't Raelynn going to be waiting for you?"

"I actually just woke up." Lily said straightening her outfit. "I'm sure Rae will be just as late, if not later. But I'm off now. I'll see you later Mum."

Her mother tossed Lily her keys and nodded farewell. Lily rushed out the front door too her black Porsche. She smiled at the outrageous vehicle; do you know another sixteen-year-old girl with a Porsche of her own? But it was her baby. As she got in and started the engine she stroked the dashboard lovingly. After about twenty minutes of travel she parked. Checking to make sure no muggles were watching she walked into an apparent abandoned building.

"Lils, Over here!" Shouted a tall blue eyed blond. Her beauty was easy to spot, not to mention her height of 5'11". "What's gotten you looking all flustered today?" She asked as Lily approached.

"Oh, nothing to bad. I just didn't want to be late. I slept in and yeah." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Ah, beauty sleep." Raelynn nodded. "To be completely honest, I just got here. Don't feel bad."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting." Lily laughed.

"Anyway!" Raelynn declared. "Let's get shopping!" and she ran for the back door.

"WAIT!" Lily giggled as she jogged to catch up.

Rae and Lily bought all of the necessities for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. As a muggle-born witch Lily had been dumbfounded on her eleventh birthday when she received her acceptance letter. In all actuality Lily lead a very odd life. Her family were muggles, but very wealthy and highly respected. Despite this, she wasn't popular in the muggle world. Though the wizarding world was a whole different story. At Hogwarts everyone knew her name, everyone wanted to be her or atleast with her.

Rae and Lily were now sitting at 'Magical Munchies' eating and talking about the year ahead.  
"Can you believe this is our last year?" Lily asked bewildered as she shoved a french-fry in her

mouth.

"Barely, What happens when I can't find a job?" Raelynn exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh shut up, you have the best grades in our year!" Lily giggled.

"Next to you of course." Raelynn nodded smiling. "Shall we have a more stimulating conversation?"

"We shall!" Lily smiled brightly and continued to giggle.

"So, Lillian Evans, who's the next victim of romance?" Raelynn raised a perfect eyebrow and giggled.

Lily frowned in concentration. "I honestly don't know, I mean I dated every Quidditch captain. Well, except the Slytherin one and I'm not giving him a go." She laughed at the ridiculous statement.

Raelynn gave a chuckle "Lily Hun, I assure you there are more guys in this school then that."

"Oh I know, but really Raelynn Adams, who is your next victim?" Lily replied laughing.

Raelynn sighed dreamily, "Jonathan Wilcot."

Lily choked on her drink and stared a Raelynn in shock. "That fifth year little boy?" she shook her head in disbelief. "First: he's way too young, second: he's far too innocent for your adventurous ways and lastly: he is so not good looking!"

"Oh my goodness Lily," Raelynn began, feigning disbelief. "First: age is nothing but a number, Second: I can't get in anymore trouble anyway, and he definitely is good looking!" Raelynn cried out quietly.

Lily laughed and glanced at her watch. "Oh Sugarquill! It's nine o'clock, I promised I'd be home by now. I'll see you in two days!" she got up and made her way back to the leaky cauldron.

"See you Lillian!" Raelynn shouted as she went the opposite direction.

It was already dark by the time Lily got out of the leaky cauldron. Paranoid, she jogged quickly to her car. When she finally got home she found the house empty. It was deathly silent; she could hear all the clocks from all 5 floors ticking in union.

"Mum!" Lily yelled. She rushed down the long hallway and up the wide staircase. She ran into her mother's room. She found her mother sprawled out on the white carpet. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes disarranged. "Oh my gosh, mum!" Lily cried. She stumbled over to the phone where it was hanging from it's stand. She dialed 911…

"Hello what's your emergency?" A woman on the line asked.

"My mum, she passed out. I don't know…" Lily broke down and began hysterically crying.

"All right honey what's your address?" The woman said.

"27 Sycamore lane." She attempted to say calmly.

"An ambulance will be right there. Would you like me to stay on the line?" the lady asked nicely.

"No. I think I can handle it." Lily said out of breath.

Lily collapsed by her mother. "Mum, can you hear me?" Lily heard the sirens from far away. She raced down the 2 flights of steps and ran out the door, the ambulance pulled into the driveway and ran up to Lily.

"Where's your mother?" A paramedic asked.

"3rd floor bedroom." Lily turned and ran up the stairs. "Follow me!"

Lily stood back and let the paramedics go to work. After three minutes that felt like hours, Mrs. Evans was lifted off of the ground on a stretcher and was put into an ambulance.

"Follow us."

Lily nodded and looked down at her hand that was still clenched around the keys biting at her skin. She threw herself into her Porsche questioning what had happened. When she finally arrived at the hospital a doctor in a white lab coat greeted her.

"Your mother has had a heart attack caused by some sort of stress or shock." He frowned down on Lily. She felt so small, so breakable, and so useless. "Would you know anything that may have caused this?"

Lily nodded and shrugged at the same time with tears in her eyes. "Well, my father… We haven't seen or heard from him in a while and the phone was off the hook when I found her. But she may have knocked it out of place through her fall." The doctor nodded and turned kind eyes down upon her.

"Well, there's no need to worry. Your mother's in a stable condition and is currently resting. The heart attack was minor, but I'm suggesting she relax as much as possible." Lily nodded, and he headed into her mother's room to check up once again.

Lily sat down on a chair outside the room, until she heard scuffling and shouts.

"Only family is allowed back there!"

Raelynn was turning corner as she shouted, "I'm her friggin' sister you bitch!"

"Oh, Lily!" Rae gushed as she enveloped Lily in a hug. "I came as soon as I heard!"

"I'm alright, a little shaken. But mum should be alright." Lily answer came muffled under the hug. "How did you find out?"

"Oh you know how daddy is. He can't help but inspect everyone's lives every damn second, but thank goodness he did!" Raelynn's father, the Minister of Magic was famous for being a busy body. "I'm so glad your mum is going to be alright! I was so worried!"

"Yeah, the doctor said she was in stable condition. She'll probably stay here for a few weeks though." Lily sighed. "We leave for Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Don't be silly Lily, you'll stay with me at my humble abode. Your mom can take your car when she's released. Just leave her a note with the keys. I drove my car so I can take you home with me and we can stop by your place to pack!" Raelynn exclaimed proudly.

Lily gave a small smile and nodded. "I suppose that's what I'll do."

Lily left a short note for her mother explaining where the car was and left her keys in her bedside drawer and set off with Rae. They hurried over to her hot pink convertible Corvette or her Barbie car, as she loved to call it.

"Gosh, I hate parking garages!" Raelynn exclaimed as they shoved themselves into her car. "I always think some evil man is going to kidnap me. Why'd you have to go and send her to a muggle hospital, anyway?"

"Because my mother is a muggle!"

The ride to Lily's house was spent in silence, Lily's head pressed against the window. Then out of nowhere Lily exclaimed, "This car so clashes with my hair!" Raelynn looked over surprised. She gave a chuckle.

"Then stop pressing your face against it." Raelynn replied as she steered up Lily's driveway.

They climbed out of the car and ran up to the fifth floor, where Lily's quarters were located. They started packing Lily's things into multiple trunks. With her closet empty with the exception of old gaudy gowns, they cast a spell that shrank four trunks and threw them into a fifth one. Lily grabbed her brush, hair products, accessories, and make up and shoved them all into a sixth trunk. They shrunk that too and threw it into the fifth. Finally they scrounged up Lily's school supplies and stuffed them into a seventh and final trunk, which she shrunk, and placed into the fifth.

"Am I missing anything?" Lily asked herself sarcastically looking around the bare room.

"For some reason I doubt it." Raelynn replied laughing. "Anyway let's get this party started! Daddy's at work and mummy's at a club." They linked arms and walked out the wide door and down the four flights of stairs, Lily's trunks levitating behind them.

Raelynn's house was anything but shabby. Even bigger then Lily's it stood tall into the blue sky. All white with lovely green shutters. A fountain in the center of the circular driveway reminded all of Mr. Adam's power and wealth. Inside it was massive, yet welcoming. Lily had felt welcome here since the first time she stepped foot into the home the summer after their first year.

The next two days were spent giggling, gossiping, watching muggle movies, and reading fashion magazines. The fun had sped up the two days and September first had arrived.

"LILY!" Raelynn shouted at her sleeping best friend.

"What?" Lily groaned and covered her head with a blanket. "Stop yelling."

"What are we going to wear?" Raelynn asked panicky, she ripped the covers away from Lily. She glared and went for the warm blankets.

Giving up, she replied defiantly, "Clothes." She yawned as she sat up.

"How could you say that? First impressions last, we need to look good. No great!" Raelynn shouted looking almost hysterical.

"You, my friend, are much too dramatic. We've known these people for the past seven years." Lily shook her head as she got out of bed and made her way to her many trunks.

"So we're just going to go back looking like crap?" Exclaimed Raelynn, now laughing.

They began to shower and dress for their train ride back to their home. Both Raelynn and Lily wore their long hair down, to curl at the ends naturally. They dressed simply for comfort, yet kept their beauty.

When they finally arrived at King's Cross they had ten minutes to make it to 9 ¾ . They made it in the knick of time, but were stuck looking for compartments. They searched up and down the train. Plenty of people offered them their spots, but they politely declined and continued their search. Their friends were all shoved into one compartment, and without any room. Lily and Raelynn shrugged and continued their quest of finding seats. They finally come to the last compartment at the back of the rather long train.

"This is it, or we're stuck sitting in the loo." Raelynn sighed. Lily slid the door open laughing. Three boys sat talking, they looked up at the girls, confused.

"Hi, may we sit here with you?" Lily asked almost nervous. She didn't know their names, only far off faces and amusing pranks.

"Only if-" A boy with shaggy black hair and dancing blue eyes began.

"Sure, make yourselves at home." A boy with sandy blond hair cut in nicely.

Lily and Raelynn sat opposite to the boys.

"So Evans, Adams, we know your names. You know ours?" The first boy asked. The third boy had messy black hair and a nice small smile that lit up his chocolate eyes.

"I don't know about Lily, but I don't know your name's. So how about some introductions!" Lana cried clapping her hands together. The shaggy boy let out a bark of a laugh.

"I'm Sirius Black." He pointed at himself.

The polite boy with sandy blonde hair looked up from his book he had continued reading. "Remus Lupin."

Finally the boy with the black messy hair introduced himself as "James Potter."

"Well, I'm Lil…" Sirius interrupted.

"Don't worry, love. We've got your names down."

Lily and Raelynn weren't very surprised. Most people if not all did know their names, but most people concealed the fact a bit while introducing themselves.

"Anyway, what brings you to our VIP compartment?" Sirius asked laughing.

"We got here extremely late, all the compartments were taken." Raelynn answered.

"Oh so we were just your last choice." Sirius feigned offense.

Out of no where all the lights went down and the strait came to a complete stop.

"What's happening?" Lily whispered.

"Death Eaters." James whispered back in shock. "On the express. How? This is impossible…"

They heard a boom like a cannon going off and screams of terror. Lily looked around at all of the stunned faces. Her pale face going a new shade of white, as everyone else's. They grabbed their wands and Sirius locked the door. Footsteps were running down the train.

"We're the last compartment, so maybe they wont make it back here." Lily whispered.

"Shut up." James whispered. Lily opened her mouth to retort but the door began to rattle and she jumped and took hold of Raelynn who grasped her equally as tight.

"Let me in you bloody idiots!" Cried a familiar voice. Lily and Raelynn looked at eachother.

"Emily?" They asked in union.

"Yes you morons, now open the door."

Remus, closest to the door got up to let the chalk white strawberry blond in.

"Sorry." Lily said sheepishly.

"We thought you were a Death Eater." Raelynn explained.

"Close enough." She replied sarcastically as she turned and locked the door. "It was just a warning." She slammed into a seat next to Lily exhausted. "I've been looking for you guys for the past twenty minutes, I came like one minute late and I had to physically jump onto the moving friggin' train." She sighed. "And I'm so sorry, Lils I couldn't make it to the hospital."

"It's alright, Em. She's in stable condition. I really can't wait to get to school." She yawned. "I can't wait to get some sleep either."

"Aren't we all." Raelynn agreed. Emily nodded as she looked around the room.

"So who are these guys?" She asked.

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter." They all replied lazily.

"Oh, you are those guys who prank the Slytherins all of the time!" She exclaimed excited.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "That would be us!"


	2. Chapter 2

When the train finally arrived at it'd destination the boys walked hastily out of the compartment and out of the train.

"What very odd boys," said Lily. "They aren't the most welcoming bunch are they?"

"That Remus fellow was plenty welcoming." Raelynn replied conversationally as the three loaded themselves into the last carriage.

"They all seemed fine to me." Emily said, twirling a ribbon of shiny hair around her slender fingers.

"Well, we warmed them up a bit for you." Lily said laughing. She looked down at her appearance. "These uniforms are awful."

"They suit you fine, Lily dear." Raelynn rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, roll your eyes Raelynn Adams. Who was it that woke me up yelling something about first impressions and clothing?" Lily snapped and glared playfully.

"Well, everyone's going to be wearing it, so it doesn't really matter." Emily pointed out giggling. "Unity and conformity, that's where the uni and the form come from."

Lily and Raelynn rolled their eyes simultaneously at Emily's logic. She analyzed almost everything, and always had something to point out. Whether it was about the frivolous or the serious, she'd point it out.

The three girls got out of their carriage and straightened up. Lily and Emily muttered charms under their breath to freshen themselves up as Raelynn gazed at the castle that loomed over her.

"I can not believe this is it." Raelynn looked over at the preoccupied girls. "You guys, this is it. We never get to gaze up at this magnificent structure after this year."

"Don't get too sentimental on us there, Rae," Lily said after she finished her beauty procedure. "We still have all year to admire the old chunk of rock."

Emily looked at her two best friends after she finished charming her hair to curl at the ends much like Rae's. "Let's make this year the best. Let's make memories that last."

Lily looked back and forth between her two friends, and threw her arms around each girl's shoulders. "Well, let's get this party started!" They all laughed and waltz without a worry into the Great Hall.

All of their fellow students looked their way as they entered giggling. The girls were used to this and were unperturbed as they made their way to their perspective tables, Lily and Raelynn to Gryffindor, Emily to Ravenclaw.

Lily and Raelynn settled at the end of the table where they usually sat with the other girls in their dorm. Lily and Raelynn didn't like the girls much, but they lived together, and they weren't going to be rude.

One of the girls, named Samantha was talking about a popular boy named Anthony Douglas, who Lily had once dated. "O-M-G, then he was all like… 'Hey, you dropped your pencil.' And I was just like-" The girl droned on and on until Lily and Raelynn fell stared at eachother with glazed eyes.

"I hope this doesn't continue on in to the night." Raelynn whispered to Lily.

"Merlin, I know." Lily sighed as Dumbledore got up to make the start of term speech. His eyes twinkled as he ordered his students to tuck in.

"Omigosh! I can't eat this!" cried another girl from their dorm.

"Why not, Lydia?" Raelynn asked questioningly as she loaded up her plate. Rae was proper and thin, but the girl could eat.

"I am so huge. I can't eat this. Why don't they offer salads around here? Do they want us all to become heifers?" Lydia ranted hysterical. Her friends all nodded solemnly and gazed at Raelynn's plate.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Whispered the last girl from her dorm.

Raelynn loaded her fork and stuffed it in to her mouth and nodded with a big smile. Lily laughed hysterically until Raelynn almost choked on her laughter, and the large amount of food she had shoved into her mouth. Lily slapped her on the back until Raelynn coughed. "Well, I might have a snapped spine, but I can breathe now." Raelynn said hoarsely and laughed quietly.

Their dorm mates were staring in amazement and embarrassment at the two best friends. Raelynn and Lily never behaved that way in public. They were reserved and classy. They laughed at the stares and skipped over to where Emily sat talking to her dorm mates.

"Uh, hi guys?" Emily said in confusion, looking at their red faces and manic grins.

"Let's go make start of term memories." Raelynn whispered.

They were high off of the sheer feeling of being immature, and they were going to bless Emily with this feeling if it were the last thing the did.

Emily stared at them, and looked around at the other student who had taken to watching their every move. Lily grabbed her arm and lifted her from her seat.

"Em'll see you later." Lily waved goodbye to Emily's friends. They ran from the Great Hall. Well, Raelynn and Lily ran, dragging Emily who was yelling by the time they reached the main staircase.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she cried, wanting to laugh but seriously concerned.

"We are going skinny dipping!" Declared Lily.

Both Raelynn and Emily looked at their friend bewildered. Raelynn laughed.

"Yes! In the great lake!"

"It's September!" Emily cried, seriously afraid by now.

They turned around and ran back down the staircase and out the huge main doors. Lily and Raelynn weren't even concerned with getting caught, Emily was, but that didn't matter at that point.

Raelynn and Lily released Emily as they reached the lake and began removing their clothing, barely noticing the goose bumps forming across their flesh. They laughed all the while.

Emily looked at them as if they were mad, which she was sure that they were. "You guys, it's freezing. You're going to get pneumonia."

"If we do, you are too." Raelynn said, tossing her pants at her.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Emily started backing away. "I am not getting in that god forsaken water."

"Emily," Lily pouted completely exposed to the chill of the air. "You just have to! You're the one who declared we were making memories this year." Raelynn nodded vigorously.

"I meant good memories! Not memories of us dying of pneumonia!" Emily cried. "We could be caught. And you guys are standing there naked like its no big deal!"

"Emily, you're getting in the damn water, willingly or not." Raelynn said threateningly.

Emily sighed, giving up. "If I die from this in any form," she began reaching for the hem of her shirt. "I'm coming back to haunt you both."

Raelynn and Lily clapped their hands together and waited for their friend to get undressed. Before she could manage getting her shirt off a deadly shrill voice sliced the air.

"Get your clothes on and see me in my office!" the professor screamed, veins threatening to burst from underneath her skin.

Emily shot a glare at her two friends and followed the professor, head down. Raelynn and Lily's good moods were shot as they redressed and followed their friend's retreating back fearfully.

"I can not believe the nerve of you girls!" spat their professor, who appeared to be from hell. "The first night of term and you're already at your party girl ways!"

The three looked at eachother. They had never considered themselves party girls at all. They had never done anything like that. Well, little things, but nothing too shameful.

"Professor, if I could just-" Emily began.

"You! A Ravenclaw, I would have thought you to be much smarter then this!" She cried. "And you two, from my own house none the less!"

"Professor McGonagall, please. Emily had nothing to do with this!" Raelynn cried. The professor looked over at Emily who was close to tears. Rae and Lily had gotten them into this, and they were going to get out of it.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked.

"She came out to tell us to stop. We tried to talk her into joining us, but she wouldn't have it." Raelynn spun the tale, looking her professor in the eye. "It was our fault, please don't punish Emily for it."

"Very well, but five points from Ravenclaw for following your idiotic friends out onto the grounds after hours." McGonagall said bitterly. "And one night of detention tomorrow night at eight. Go to your dorm immediately."

Emily shot Raelynn a look of gratitude as she turned to leave.

"You two, however," the professor barked. "will serve two weeks of detentions, and Gryffindor will lose twenty points." She looked grim at the thought.

"Twenty!" Raelynn argued.

"Yes, twenty. I must say, your father would be disappointed to hear about this." McGonagall looked severe. "It wouldn't go over well for his campaign now would it?" She wasn't threatening, merely stating. Rae and Lily hadn't realized that small fact and both smacked themselves in the head and sunk low in their chairs. "Well, I wouldn't want that to happen. So I'm giving you the chance to spin the story. You have two weeks of detentions for giving me lip instead." The girls looked at her gratefully. "But," she said pointing a long finger at them. "If this or any similar event ever happens again I will do nothing to hide the truth." The girls bowed out sputtering perfuse apologies.

When they reached the safety of the empty corridor they looked at eachother.

"Can you believe that just happened?" Lily asked almost breathlessly. "I'm glad you covered for Em, I wouldn't have thought of that. I'm really glad she's covering for your dad too."

"Oh gosh, I know." They grinned at eachother and skipped up to their empty common room.

"Goodness, What time is it?" Lily asked bewildered. Raelynn glanced at her bare wrist.

"Aw, damn. I left my watch." Raelynn whined as they climbed the stairs to their dormitory. Everyone was sleeping soundly, but Lily and Rae were still running on adrenaline. They sat in Lily's four poster with the curtains shut talking about the night's events until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning began much like the one before it with Raelynn yelling and clothes flying.

"Whadafuxgoinon?" Lily spluttered as yawned and wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Classes, Lily, I have to look perfect for my first day of classes!"

"We have uniforms Rae, chill out." Lily said teetering where she stood. They hadn't got much sleep and Lily had no idea how Raelynn had enough energy to rant like she was.

The other girls of the dorm were getting ready, anxious to get out of the seventh year dorm room and away from Raelynn, who was behaving crazily.

"I can't find my effing tie, Lily!"

Lily looked over at a lamp across the room where a red and gold tie hung haphazardly. She yawned once again and pointed at the tie and set out to dressing herself.

Raelynn left her perfect blond hair down in messy waves as she usually did. She wore no make up, and situated her uniform to fit her curves perfectly. Lily did the same, but with her dark auburn hair up in a messy bun.

"Are you ready now drama queen?" Raelynn asked her.

Lily looked at her indecorously. "Are you serious?" she asked as they came down into the common room. Raelynn merely laughed and marched out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

As they sat down at their table Emily ran up and hugged them.

"I hate you both." She said looking at her best friends. "But I love you both too."

"Oh yeah, hey about that," Raelynn began. "the story's that we talked back to McGonagall and that's why we have two weeks of detention."

Emily looked confused. "What? Why?"

"We don't want to effect Mr. Adams' reputation." Lily explained, and Emily nodded. Just then McGonagall came by passing out their schedules.

"Oh yeah!" Emily said, pulling out hers.

The girls intently read their schedules.

"God damnit!" Raelynn burst. "Double freakin' potions first thing." She looked desperately at her friends. "Please tell me at least one of you has to suffer with me."

Grimly her friends shook their heads. "Sorry, Rae-Rae." Emily said sadly. "Lil and I have charms first."

"It's okay though!" Lily started before Raelynn could have another outburst. "I have free period with you after Charms and Ancient Runes."

"And I do too! Just after Divination." Em supplied happily.

"That's all very well, but I have to endure Slughorn alone! For two periods!" She cried desperately.

A smooth voice came from behind her. "You've got double potions as well, eh?"

The girls turned to face Sirius Black from the train the day before.

"Uh… Yeah, I do." Raelynn said, gazing up at the boy. She wondered why she hadn't realized he was attractive on the train the day before. 'Must've been the exhaustion' she thought to herself.

"Well, that's a relief." he let out a bark of a laugh. "None of my friends are stuck in it today either. Care to walk together?"

Rae's friends nudged her as she stared dumbfounded at the fearless boy. Raelynn wasn't nervous around boys, normal boys that is. She didn't know how to deal with a boy she had never heard of until the day before, who had just as much confidence as any popular boy did that she knew. Boys didn't talk to Raelynn often; she blamed it on intimidation. The Minister of Magic's daughter is not exactly the least nerve-wracking girl to talk to for some reason. After all of these thoughts she smiled and nodded. He took her hand and helped her up from her spot at the table.

Lily and Emily shared a knowing smile and turned back to their schedules to continue comparing.

"So, Raelynn Adams," Sirius smiled at the pretty girl by his side. "what are you truly like? Underneath the appearance of being perfect I mean." She hit him playfully and laughed.

"Hmm, that's a hard one, to be honest." She smiled at him. "I don't really know what you don't know."

"I don't know that much about you." He laughed. "I've only been stalking you for five years."

"Creeper!" She laughed as they walked down into the dungeons.

"Sorry! It's hard not to stalk a girl of your social standing. Everyone stalks you." He laughed. Raelynn looked around feigning fright.

"I'm so comfortable now." She joked as they reached their classroom.

They sat together in the back, continuing their conversation, not paying attention to the begin of term speech.

"I really don't know what to tell you about myself." Raelynn whispered. "Just ask me questions, that'll be easier." Sirius nodded and thought seriously for a moment, stroking his chin.

"What's your favorite color?"

She laughed "Thoughtful. Uh, blue. But I like all colors."

"Alright, fare enough." He thought again. "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like being the Minister of Magic's daughter?"

She bit her lip thinking how to explain. "I feel like I can trust you, okay?" He nodded. "I want to know what answer you're looking for when you ask me that. The bright side? The true side? Or all of the sides."

"All of the sides. I've got the time." He said offering her a smile. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but that made me mighty curious." He chuckled, and she nodded.

"Alright, bright side: big house. It's huge and pretty. Bad thing about that? I'm the only one that's ever there really, unless Lily or Em is there. Killer parties can be the good side to that." She laughed, and continued. "But sometimes it can get lonely. Anyway, another good thing is the money. Always getting what I want, and what my friends want. Bad thing, well there's nothing bad about that." She looked at Sirius who was listening intently and continued. "I love my daddy, I do. I respect him a lot, but sometimes it's really hard to be his daughter." She sighed. "Whenever I do anything wrong it has to be covered up, I can't be who I want to be, who I actually am, because it could jeopardize my fathers career." She leaned back in her chair and looked at Sirius who was staring at her. No one had noticed them talking yet. She smiled sheepishly at the boy next to her. "Sorry for unloading all of that on you."

"No, it was really refreshing." She looked at him oddly and he explained. "Well, it's just like… You have this image of being perfect. From the outside it truly looks like you life just works out, you and both of your friends. I don't know if I'm making any sense, but it just makes you seem even better. The fact that you're actually human."

Raelynn laughed nervously and looked at the odd boy before her. "You're the first person who has ever told me that being my imperfect self makes me better."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far to say imperfections or anything." He laughed as she pushed him. "But you're a great person, as far as I can tell."

"You're pretty great yourself." She replied as the class was dismissed. They walked back to the common room together and parted ways once Raelynn caught sight of her two best friends.

"So?" Emily asked wiggling her perfect eyebrows. "How'd it go."

"We went to class Em, not exactly an epic adventure." Rae replied laughing.

"Well, was he nice?" Lily asked sitting on the couch. "Nicer then yesterday?"

"Yes, he was actually one of the nicer people I've ever met."

Raelynn told them about their walk and conversation. She didn't know why, but she chose to leave out the topic of her father and let Lily and Emily gush over Sirius' apparent crush on her.

Their next class came soon enough. They sat in the Transfiguration class room waiting for Professor McGonagall to make her grand entrance when a loud crash came from the back of the class. Suddenly the room was engulfed in smoke and the students began to choke on the air.

Laughter came from the origin of the blast, and the same shrill voice that had sounded through the castle grounds the night before sliced through the smoke.

"Potter! Pettigrew! Black! Lupin!" She screamed. "Get in my office now! Everyone take a free period."

The girls fought their way through the smoke-ridden room, dodging students who were eager to use the hour for recreational purposes. Once they escaped the room they looked at eachother with worried expressions.

"What do you think that was?" Emily asked as the walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"I suppose one of their many infamous tricks." Lily replied.

"Wasn't a very good one," Emily ranted. "all they did was make a loud noise, suffocate their peers, and cancel the first Transfiguration class of the year."

"I suppose canceling Transfiguration was the plan then." Lily stated.

All the while Raelynn remained quiet, reserved to her thoughts as they walked through the portrait hole. After, of course a small tiff with the fat lady and letting Emily in. Lily, of course, sorted it right out. And they gathered around a small table in a corner of the common room.

The lavishly red and gold decorated room was empty except for the three girls, as all but one lesson was still going on.

"I suppose we should begin that ancient rune essay." Emily said thoughtfully to Lily who in return rolled her eyes but agreed. Raelynn had nothing to do so she quickly excused herself and made her way out of the portrait hole to explore some of the castle.

She admired the many paintings that greeted her. One rather talkative painting actually walked with her for a few minutes until she excused herself politely to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she heard excited male voice coming from down the corridor. Raelynn wasn't sure she wanted company so she ducked back into the bathroom in the knick of time.

The four boys who had gotten in trouble turned the corner as she drew her head back into the bathroom.

"Padfoot, I can not believe you got us a month of detention!" Cried Remus, glaring at Sirius.

'Padfoot?' Raelynn thought to herself, confused.

"It wasn't all me, Moony!"

'Moony?' This was getting strange.

A short and fat boy trailed behind the three boys who were talking animatedly. Raelynn almost felt sorry for the boy who looked so out of place. She assumed he was the Pettigrew kid. When they had gone Raelynn withdrew herself from her sanctuary and followed the direction the boys had gone.

She passed the hour by walking up and down countless steps and corridors. Finally, Raelynn decided she could join her housemates in the common room.

She stepped through the portrait hole and found the common room empty. She shrugged and continued through the desolate room and up to her dormitory. She threw open the door and was hit in the face by a flying skirt.

"What the hell?" she asked, watching Lily scavenge through both her trunk and Raelynn's.

"What the hell is right!" Lily cried. "What the hell do you where to detention?"

Raelynn stared at her best friend, laughter threatening to tear her skull apart.

"Lily, do you honestly think that it matters?" she asked laughing as she settled down onto her bed. "We're going to be cleaning or what-not. Wear something comfortable."

"It has to be comfortable, but cute." She said holding a black T-shirt up against her in front of the mirror and tossing it aside.

"Lily," Raelynn said, walking over to her friend and putting her hands on her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay. You look great in everything you put on. You are Lily freaking Evans." She shook her a little bit. "Say it, say "I am Lily freaking Evans!""

"I am Lily freaking Evans." Lily repeated quietly.

"Louder!" Raelynn shouted, enthusiastic with the pep talk.

"I am Lily freaking Evans!" Lily shouted. She smiled.

Both girls jumped when they heard sniggers in the doorway.

"Do you girls always do things like that?" Sirius asked amused.

"It sounded like you were about to play some hardcore Quidditch." James remarked.

Lily and Raelynn blushed deeply.

"How'd you guys even get up here?" Raelynn asked.

"We have our ways," Sirius winked. "We just thought you might like an escort to McGonagall's detention."

"I'm not ready yet." Said Lily.

"If you don't mind me saying," James began. "You look really pretty the way you are right now."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away, blushing.

"Eh, I suppose you're right. That's ridiculous of me to say. You'd look really pretty no matter what." At this Lily blushed a deep red.

Raelynn smirked and took Lily's hand to make their way to the evil detention chamber. Skipping all the way of course.


	4. Chapter 4

When the clan arrived at McGonagall's classroom they found Emily slouching over a desk, dressed in sweats

When the clan arrived at McGonagall's classroom they found Emily slouching over a desk, dressed in sweats. Seeing this blasphemy, Lily and Raelynn gasped and ran to their friend.

"Oh Emmy, what happened?" cried Lily.

"Did he hurt you Em?" Raelynn cried red in the face with pre-mature rage.

Emily continued to slouch, hiding behind her strawberry blonde tendrils, only she began to sniff. Receiving her answer, Raelynn began pacing, punching her fist into her hand, muttering murderously, while Lily threw her arms around her best friend.

"They got all of this from sweatpants?" Sirius whispered to James who shrugged, staring in awe at the scene before him.

"Women have a wordless language." He whispered back.

"It's called knowing someone, you dolts." Remus whispered vehemently and rushed to Emily's side.

A moment later McGonagall walked in and looked around at the current scene. The hierarchy of Hogwarts was in a state of panic. Emily Nickels lay sobbing into Lily Evans' shoulder, as the latter held her, softly whispering soothing words, while Raelynn Adams looked as though she would kill someone if she stopped pacing. The four boys, whom she had come to know as the Marauders, stood there also analyzing the scene, obviously in just as much shock as she was.

"May I ask what is going on?" the professor finally spoke after regaining composer.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Raelynn began, eyes smoldering with rage as she abruptly stopped her pacing. "Timothy Anders is a bloody wanker, and I knew it all along!"

"Ms. Adams!" McGonagall cried, utterly surprised at Raelynn's lack of restraint.

"I'm sorry professor, but you asked." Raelynn slammed herself down into a vacant desk, seething.

The boys looked on in fear for the beautiful, yet highly pissed off young girl. To their astonishment, however for the first time in history professor McGonagall's features softened.

"While your loyalty is most admirable, I can not condone such language." McGonagall reprimanded softly, almost lovingly.

Raelynn looked up, a bit softer then moments before. "I know professor, I just can't stand seeing her hurt." She bit her lip.

At this sight, Sirius felt a curious twist in his stomach.

"That is why, I have decided to cancel your detentions."

"Wait… What?" Lily looked up for the first time during the exchange.

"You heard me right. It is apparent that Ms. Nickels is in a great deal of pain, and that she will need her friends by her side in this trying time."

It suddenly dawned on Rae, could it be possible McGonagall just didn't feel like dealing with detention?

"Now, all of you return to your dormitories, and for Merlin's sake… Stay out of trouble." The professor walked into her living quarters and snapped the door shut.

The boys stood dumbfounded. Having spent countless detentions with McGonagall throughout their history at Hogwarts, that has yet to happen to them, to anyone for that matter. And at that moment each Marauder, on their own accord decided that they were going to keep those three witches around.

"So tell me everything that little arse said to you, Em." Emily was looking up at Raelynn with the saddest look in her eyes as she shook her head and mumbled private.

"Emmy, you're staying with us tonight. We're going to have a girl's night pity party." Lily announced.

"Yeah, and we're gunna devise a plot to kill the little wanker." Raelynn said darkly.

"Remind me never to cross her." James mumbled to Sirius who nodded in agreement.

Finally the group entered the common room.

"Well, goodnight ladies. See you in the morn." James bid them goodnight, and Sirius gave a sympathetic look and a little wave and made their way up to their dorm, Peter following close behind. Remus however looked reluctant to leave, finally after debating in his head he spoke.

"Hey Em," he began softly taking her hand. "From what little I know… I'm thinking you don't like men right now, and you probably feel terrible. But don't Em, Anders isn't worth the dirt beneath your shoes. I don't really know you well, but I'd hate to see you cry over such an idiotic wanker. But like I said, I don't know the whole story, so I don't truly know how you feel, but try and smile."

With that Remus turned on his heel and made a speedy exit, leaving the three in awe. Even Raelynn was removed from her rage.

"Wow… Em, I think you've got yourself an admirer." Lily said with a smile.

"An eloquent admirer at that." Raelynn said as Emily let a small smile show with a sniff.

They made their way into their dorm quietly, as the others were sleeping and barricaded themselves inside of Raelynn's bed. After performing a silencing charm on the curtains of her bed Raelynn ordered Emily to "Spill."

At this, Emily began to tear up once again.

"Well," She sniffed and wiped her nose. "I haven't had the chance to tell you, but I… Oh bugger. I slept with Anders the night before term." At this the girls gasped.

"You lost your virginity to Anders?" Lily cried, and once again Raelynn was enraged.

"Well, yes. See, earlier, on my way to get ready for detention I ran into him in the common room. He had that Sarah Dantell slut on his lap, snogging her. Right there in the common room. Like we don't have that room in common or something!"

Raelynn who would have normally giggled at this play on words simply yelled, "That bloody prick!"

"Yeah. And of course I was like 'what the hell, Tim?' and he just looked at me and shrugged and said, and I quote… "You were nothing special."" At this point Emily began to wail and slammed herself into Lily's lap, while Raelynn punched the headboard of her bed.

"Honey, is that all he said?" Asked Lily trying to remain calm.

"He said I was a waste of time, but a good shag." With that she went back to sobbing, Lily began to turn red, and Raelynn was muttering.

"What do you think those three are up to?" James pondered, catching a snitch over and over again.

"Heading this way." Sirius said with an old piece of parchment in hand.

"Wait, what?" Remus said scrambling up from his lounging possession, straightening out his sandy blonde hair.

"According to the map gents, the lovely ladies should be here in approximately thirty-three seconds."

Sirius lazily tapped the apparent map, allowing it to convey the essence of a piece of rubbish, as his mates continued to fiddle around, straightening up. What they didn't know, is that Sirius had seen this coming before they even went up to their dorm.

The next moment there was an urgent banging on the door, which Sirius answered suavely, only for Raelynn to rush in followed by a depressed and reluctant Emily and a concerned Lily.

"So I hear you gents do a bit of pranking?" Raelynn asked clapping her hands together with a mischievous and slightly evil look on her face.

"Rae, my dear. We aren't killing anyone for you. I don't care how pretty your face is." Sirius said with a smirk. James and Remus were looking on in confusion.

Emily had her hands over her face shaking her head continuously.

"You would if you heard what that arse said to her!" cried Lily, completely out of character, apparently she knew this as she turned bright red.

"Exactly." Rae said with an evil smirk. "But no, no death. That would be much to kind." She rubbed her hands together. "We just need you fellas to help us, after all you are the experts of such things."

Sirius and James looked at eachother and nodded, all they needed was Remus' approval, which goes without saying it was hard to come by. However, when the two looked at their friend his jaw was set and he nodded quickly without hesitation.

"Lovely. Let's draw up the plans." And with that they all made themselves comfortable on the floor in a circle, brainstorming.

"We could put laxatives in his meal?" Lily supplied after two hours of flinging ideas around. The three boys looked around in confusion.

"Too muggle, Lily dear." Raelynn said. "And much too unoriginal. It has to be painful."

At the words "it has to be painful." Emily's head snapped up. The group looked at her surprised.

"This is painful." She said as if it explained everything.

"Yes, we know love. That's why we're planning revenge." Raelynn said, rubbing her friend's back.

"No, no, no. This, what he has done to me is painful. If only he could ever know this pain." Emily said her voice growing stronger.

The group continued to stare at her. Willing her to go on.

"Rae, darling. You love me dearly don't you?" Emily looked at her sweetly.

"Em, honestly… I don't think I like the sound of that."

"You could do it to him, Rae! You could bring him hurtling to the ground!" Emily cried gleefully. "You could crush him. And the best part? No repercussions. No detentions, nothing. Just down right classic female manipulation."

Sirius looked around at the group, thoroughly impressed. "Well, I do believe Ms. Nickels is bloody brilliant." Both friends nodded in agreement.

"This will be the most elaborate and stealthy prank ever." James said nodding, loving the idea.

"Wait guys. Everyone knows Em and I are best friends. We're like famous for it." Raelynn said, stating the obvious.

"We stage a falling out." Remus says quietly. His two mates look at him shocked. These three girls have caused more firsts in these two days then any in their life. Remus never supplied to the pranks, if he weren't busy trying to prevent them, he was brooding in a corner, reading a book completely uninvolved.

"How do you propose we do that?" Rae asked exasperated.

Sirius began nodding his head frantically, almost too excited to speak. Almost. "This is going to be the most elaborate plan ever." He looked Rae in the eye. "This will take all school year, but it will be worth it." She sighed, already resigning to the fact that as the good friend that she was she was going to end up playing this charade. "You're going to be dating one of us for about a month, I'd say less seeing as we need to get this ball rolling, but we have to make it look substantial."

"Yes, and after a month or so, Emily swoops in. The home wrecker she is," James winked at the tearstained girl. "She will proceed to steal your said boyfriend, causing your relationship to cease to exist. In public that is."

"Then, you'll wait a sad two weeks or so mourning the loss of one of us sexy beasts. Before you swoop in on Mr. Anders. Create a relationship, one he will appreciate. Then, when he's in full Raelynn lovin' mode, we cut the cord, harsh, publicly, and with a lot of cruel things to say." Sirius finishes.

"You're leaving out one part." Rae said to the group. "What if Anders simply doesn't go for me, it's completely possible he wont even like me."

At this all of the boys laughed hysterically and her two best friends had smiles.

"What?" Raelynn said offended.

"Love, no straight male is going to turn you down." Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

And even in the least conceited corner of her mind she knew he was right. She sighed. "Who am I now dating?"

"Take your pick, dear girl." James said puffing out his chest jokingly.

"Can't we do this with straws or something?" Rae asked. "I don't want anyone to get jealous." She laughed, and brushed her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh! We could do eeny meany miny moe!" Cried Lily, excited as everyone shook their head. Sirius, ignoring this foreign statement, placed his wand in front of Raelynn.

"Just spin it, and whoever it lands on, I pronounce you girlfriend and boyfriend."

Raelynn spun the wand, and secretly hoped it would land on Sirius, which she was taken aback by. She was even more taken aback when it did and Sirius threw his arms around her. Crying "Girlfriend!"

James let out a fake groan and said "You charmed it to land on you!"

Sirius, who had proven himself mature ever since the girls met him, demonstrated his intelligence by sticking his tongue out at his best mate, and giggling. Yes, giggling.

"This is going to be a long year." Raelynn groaned as her friends, old and new, laughed.


End file.
